


Make him smile

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'après tout, Aomine n'aime pas voir Kise triste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make him smile

Kise admira le petit sourire d'Aomine lorsque la balle rentra dans le panier, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de dunker. Dans ces moments-là, l'as semblait toujours terriblement fier de lui, ce que le blond trouvait magnifique, grâce au sourire qu'il arborait à chaque fois. Il se reprit rapidement avant de se faire prendre bêtement dans sa contemplation par son camarade, et avança rapidement vers ce dernier.

« -Yo, Aominecchi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kise ?

-Je suis venu jouer avec toi ~ Tu ne te sens pas seul ?

-Pas vraiment… »

Le blond sourit à sa réponse. Il ne changeait vraiment pas…

« Enfin, j'aurai préféré jouer avec Midorimacchi, il est plus drôle quand j'arrive à lui prendre la balle ! »

Aomine tiqua à cette phrase et envoya la balle à Kise. Ce dernier eut un rictus amusé et fonça vers le panier. Il s'apprêta à sauter pour marquer lorsque, comme apparu de nul part, le bleu le bloqua, lui prit la balle et courut de l'autre côté du terrain. Le blond essaya de le rattraper, mais Aomine le feinta et repartit en courant. Il le vit sauter et dunker tellement fort que l'anneau du panier se tordit. Il se retourna en souriant et envoya la balle à Kise. Ce dernier dribbla un peu sur place puis prit son élan pour partir en bout de terrain. Il sprinta, feinta comme son camarade lorsque celui-ci essaya de le stopper, mais au moment de marquer Aomine tapa dans la balle qui roula de l'autre côté du terrain.

« Aominecchi est vraiment fort... » Soupira Kise.

Aomine lui envoya la balle.

« -Ton truc de retenir ce que font les autres est pas mal non plus.

-Vraiment ? »

Kise prit le ballon de basket à deux mains, se positionna, et lança du milieu du terrain. Il toucha l'anneau mais ne rentra pas à l'intérieur. Le blond soupira en souriant.

« -Comment Midorimacchi arrive à faire ça ?

-Ouais, j'ai jamais compris comment tu marchais, comment tu faisais pour retenir les mouvements en si peu de temps... »

Kise regarda Aomine prendre le ballon et le lancer. Il rentra.

« Qui sait, c'est bien l'une des seules choses pour laquelle je suis doué. » Ria le blond.

« Y a pas que ça. » Le contra Aomine. « Tu les retiens mais tu les refais sans aucune différence. Tous ceux qui jouent contre toi pour la première fois n'en reviennent pas, ils savent pas quoi faire. Tu t'es vraiment amélioré depuis que tu es dans le club de basket, tu dois être celui qui a fait le plus de progrès. En plus, tu- »

Le jeune homme se tut soudainement et se pinça les lèvres en réalisant qu'il s'emportait. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils en voyant le sourire de Kise.

« -Tu le penses vraiment, Aominecchi ?

-... Ouais... Plus ou moins. »

Le blond ria et prit son sac sur son épaule.

« -C'est à cause de Tetsu ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu fais la gueule. »

Kise se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit par un regard désapprobateur.

« -On s'est un peu disputé.

-Tu restes toujours avec lui...

-Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

-Oui. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'avança vers Aomine. Une fois à sa hauteur, il le prit par l'épaule pour qu'il se baisse un peu et planta un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se recula mais son petit ami lui attrapa la nuque et le ramena vers lui pour approfondir son baiser. Ils se séparèrent et le bleu colla son front contre celui de Kise.

« -Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

-Tu me soûles.

-Je sais.

-Parce que je t'aime. »

Le blond le repoussa brusquement et explosa de rire en rougissant.

« Y a pas à dire Aominecchi, tu sais comment me remonter le moral, toi ! »


End file.
